


Nightmares

by crollyne



Series: Goodnight, Sweet Dreams. [1]
Category: Soukoku - Fandom, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Dazai-Typical Suicide Mentions (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dreams and Nightmares, Love Confessions, M/M, Nakahara Chuuya Is So Done (Bungou Stray Dogs), Night Terrors, Port Mafia (Bungou Stray Dogs), Soukoku | Double Black (Bungou Stray Dogs), angry Chuuya, give nakahara chuuya rest please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crollyne/pseuds/crollyne
Summary: "You will always be the reason why I will hesitate,"
Relationships: bxb
Series: Goodnight, Sweet Dreams. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973056
Kudos: 8





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> They're probably ooc a little lol.

_“Dazai?” Chuuya called. Dazai just sat by the edge of the building, seemingly unaware of Chuuya’s presence. “Hey, man, that’s really dangerous,” he called out, slowly walking towards him._

_“I know that, but the view here is spectacular!” he said, standing up hastily and walking near the edge. The wind was gently blowing Dazai’s hair yet Chuuya feels nothing._

_“Yeah, that’s enough, get your ass back here,” he told him as he took another step towards him. He was already a few feet away when he felt a hand grab his leg. He looked down and saw shadow-like hands that came from the ground and is holding him in place. Soon, another appeared, another, and another, and another… until Chuuya’s limbs were held by these strong hands. He noticed Dazai stop in his tracks and looked down. He turned around so the beautiful scenery was behind Dazai._

_“Chuuya, please stop me,” he begged. Chuuya used up all of his strength to atleast take one step forward however the hands held him back. He can’t move. “Chuuya,” Dazai called, offering his hand to the struggling male while slowly moving back._

_“Dazai, you fucking mackerel, I can’t move, please don’t move and I’ll get to you,” he told him with desperation in his voice. Dazai kept on moving backwards and all Chuuya could do was watch. It seems like an eternity when finally, Dazai was one step closer to falling down his demise. “Stop right there, asshole, you’re scaring me. You won’t jump would you? I know that you won’t, please just walk towards me,” he said, using his fingers to gesture him to come closer. Dazai stared at him and gave him a smile._

_“Alright,” he said as he stopped. Chuuya felt a sense of relief and he breathed out a sigh. “You asshole, don't scare me like that, what the fuck.” he muttered quietly. The hands gripped him tighter each time he moves. He looked back to Dazai only to see him lean back, slowly falling down. As if the God’s heard his plea, the hands finally let go of him. So he ran and tried to use his ability. But gravity wasn’t on his side this time. He wasn’t able to reach him on time and he heard him crash on the concrete floor._

_Chuuya feels like his heart was about to stop beating. He gripped tightly on the hem of his dress shirt as his eyes widen in shock. Someone is screaming. Chuuya can hear someone screaming._

Chuuya jolted from his bed. He was sweating profusely and breathing heavily. The nightmare felt so real. He decided to grab a glass of water because his throat was hurting. Somehow, he feels like that night terror could actually happen in real life. And seeing how Dazai’s personality is like, it doesn’t seem too far-fetched. He glanced at his clock. 3:42 He grunted as he gulped down the cold water. His head was throbbing however he could not bring himself to rest. Something in his conscience told him to at least give Dazai a call just to make sure he was okay. But, he didn’t want to seem like he was actually worried for the annoyingly tall male.

“This is an actual shit show,” he cursed under his breath as he grabbed his phone and dialled Dazai’s number.

He held the phone to his ear and heard it ring for a few times before Dazai answered. “Hey there chibi-chan,” he greeted with an annoyingly enthusiastic tone.

“Don’t call me that,” he grumbled.

“Well, I can’t help it. Anyways, what brings you to call me this late?” he asks. Chuuya wondered why the wind is so strong in where Dazai is.

“Well, I just had a nightmare and you were in it so I decided to check up on you,” he admitted sheepishly. He heard Dazai chuckling to himself. “Let me guess, something happened to me there so you called?”

“You jumped down a building and I wasn’t able to stop you,” he said slowly, looking down at the empty glass.

“Oh,” was all he answered but Chuuya could barely hear him because of the wind.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t quite catch that, all I could hear is the wind. Where are you anyways?” he asks.

“I’m at the top of a building. I don’t know what building but I was able to sneak in,” he said nonchalantly. “But the view of Yokohama is spectacular here!” Dazai told him. He felt like his heart dropped to his stomach and he could not gather the correct words.

“Why are you there?” he asked slowly.

“I was supposed to try another suicide method but, seeing that you called and you seem really worried, I’ll just head home and do it some other time,” he shrugged. Chuuya sighed in relief. “And by the way, Chuuya, did I tell you something in your nightmare that made you wanna call?” he asked. “Because you told me a couple of your nightmares that I am in before and not once did you call me,” he chuckled. Chuuya pursed his lips and paused.

“You told me to stop you,” he whispered. He hated talking about his nightmares. “I wasn’t able to stop you there,”

“But you did stop me just now, and maybe you’ll be the reason why I’ll hesitate,” he told him through the phone. Chuuya was too tired to answer so he just listened to his words. “I’ll see you tomorrow Chuuya, try to get some sleep,”

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite short but there's a part 2!!


End file.
